Juste Un Jeu
by Katna
Summary: UA. " Tu veux jouer Wendy ? Jouons. Mais je me montrerai sans pitié. Pas de retour en arrière possible. Et tu risques d'y perdre gros au final. Mais après tout c'est ton choix. "
1. Come Back

NDA : Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, donc je suis plutôt stressée on va dire. Cette histoire ne trottait beaucoup dans la tête depuis un an environ et au bout d'un moment j'ai eu envie de me lancer. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la seule fanfiction française qui soit un UA de Peter Pan, donc j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop déprécié. Cette fiction ne sera pas très joyeuse, on va dire... Des sujets assez trash seront abordés. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai préféré mettre rating M, même s'il se ressentira plus dans les chapitres à suivre. En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Playlist à écouter :

Wendy : Indiana - Smoking Gun

John : London Grammar - Help

Peter : Hozier - Arsonist Lullaby 

* * *

Nana était une femme, en même temps Wendy voyait mal un homme s'appeler ainsi. Donc Nana était une femme, mais aussi la gouvernante des enfants Darling. Vieille sexagénaire, portant ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez, un impeccable chignon coiffait ses cheveux encore bruns même s'ils étaient parsemés de nombreux cheveux blancs. Elle portait toujours de longues robes ou des jupes longues avec des pulls à manches longues. Il était vraiment rare de voir une parcelle de peau nue plus haut que les chevilles de la gouvernante. Elle considérait John et Wendy Darling comme ses propres enfants et eux-même la considérait comme un membre indéfectible de la famille. Elle avait été engagé par Mr et Mme Darling dès le jour de la naissance de leur premier enfant, Wendy. Depuis elle vivait avec eux, elle partait en voyage avec eux, elle les éduquait, elle avait pris le rôle des parents et s'en sortait avec brio.

La famille Darling et Nana, ou plus communément connu sous le nom de Mme Nancy Bernard, avaient récemment ré-emménagés à Londres, leur ville natale. Décision hâtive et qui avait fait perdre ses nerfs à cette très chère Nana qui s'était vu en charge d'une tâche monumentale, c'est-à-dire le déménagement et qui devait se débrouiller seule. Wendy et John avaient supportés les nombreuses piques de la nourrice, car ils savaient au final que ce n'était pas contre eux qu'elle était en colère, mais plutôt contre leurs inconscients de parents. Êtres irresponsables qui dirigeaient cette famille au gré de leurs délires et envies, oubliant les besoins et les sentiments des gens qui leur sont le plus proche.

Donc il y a une semaine plus précisément les camions de déménagement avait débarqué dans le quartier huppé de Londres et avait déchargé les nombreuses affaires de la famille Darling. Ils n'avaient jamais vendu leur ancienne maison de Londres, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient installés à nouveau dans cette demeure des plus imposantes, satisfaisantes et magnifiques. Le lendemain, c'était la famille qui était arrivée et Nana avait orchestré l'organisation de la maison. La famille s'était alors efforcé de se réhabituer, de vivre à nouveau dans cette maison aux souvenirs ainsi que de s'ignorer entre eux.

Puis était venue la rentrée, enfin « rentrée » car Wendy et John faisaient leur rentrée à la Nevers L. Andrew School de Londres juste après les vacances de Noël bien entendu. Comme quoi, ils n'avaient pas déjà assez besoin de se faire remarquer en débarquant dans un lycée privée où tout le monde se connaissait depuis le collège. Où ils allaient être traités comme les intrus, les animaux du zoos, et peut-être les gens à abattre.

Tant d'idées qui avait empêchées Wendy Darling de s'endormir sereinement. Elle avait donc passé la nuit au bord de sa fenêtre, sur la banquette, comme elle l'avait tant fait enfant, à observer les étoiles et la lune qui en était à son premier quartier. Il devait être quatre heures du matin lorsque le sommeil vint la prendre lorsqu'elle murmura comme une prière :

« Deuxième étoile à droite. »

C'était donc avec forte mauvaise humeur qu'elle se réveilla le matin à six heures sous les secousses de sa nourrice Nana qui la regardait d'un air mécontent. Wendy savait que Nana n'aimait pas qu'elle s'endorme près de la fenêtre et elle savait qu'elle allait subir une de ses nombreuses réprimandes pour n'avoir une nouvelle fois pas pu s'en empêcher.

« - Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Combien de fois vous ai-je déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas vous endormir sur cette banquette ? Comment pouvez vous savoir si cette fenêtre est bien isolée ? Vous attraperiez froid et qui devrait s'occuper de vous après que vous auriez attrapé une grippe ? Et puis penser à votre dos aussi bon sang de bois, vous êtes jeune certes, mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas donc accorder lui un minimum de confort si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à marcher avec une canne à l'âge de vingt ans. Et puis ces cernes, à quelle heure vous êtes vous endormie encore ? Vous avez passez encore toute la nuit à observer les étoiles ? Franchement Wendy, vous ne m'épargniez pas.  
\- Désolé Nana, ça doit être le stress qui m'a empêché de trouver le sommeil.  
\- Oui c'est ça, et ça doit aussi être le stress qui a poussé également votre frère John a fermé sa porte à double tour alors que je l'en avais formellement interdit.  
\- Je vais aller le réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas Nana. »

Wendy Darling se leva de la banquette et ouvrit son tiroir à la recherche de la clé de la chambre de John. Elle déposa un baiser léger comme l'air sur la joue de la nourrice et elle se dirigea vers la chambre son frère qui se trouvait juste en face de la sienne. Wendy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil douloureux à la chambre au bout du couloir avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son dépravé de petit frère.

John Darling était bordélique et sa chambre en était le parfait modèle. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils étaient installés dans leur ancienne maison et les vêtements trainaient déjà par terre par dizaines avec les canettes de soda vides qui jonchaient le sol, cachant pratiquement entièrement le parquet en chêne massif. La couleur pêche des murs avait disparu sous les posters de ces séries, films et groupes de musiques préférés. Son lit était pourtant intact, comme si son propriétaire n'avait pas dédaigné l'honorer de sa présence. En effet John Darling s'était endormi devant l'écran de son ordinateur, qui devait s'être mis en veille depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Il avait toujours son casque sur ses oreilles, sa tête reposait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et ses lunettes étaient de travers.

Wendy traversa la pièce et secoua sans ménagement l'épaule de son petit frère, seul moyen efficace hormis le seau d'eau de le sortir de sa torpeur. Mais il valait mieux éviter le seau d'eau vu que l'ordinateur était presque collé à lui. Heureusement John se réveilla bien assez vite et ses premiers mots ne furent pas des plus aimables :

« - Dégage de ma chambre.  
\- Excuse moi ?  
\- Tu m'as très entendu.  
\- Mais toi par contre tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir entendu Nana te dire de ne pas fermer ta chambre à clé. »

À l'évocation de la ô terrible nourrice John ouvrit ses deux yeux qui exprimaient un sentiment qui balançait entre la moquerie et la peur :

« - Elle est en colère ?  
\- Aussi stressé que si elle venait de perdre les eaux. J'ai eu le malheur de m'endormir sur la banquette, j'ai réussi à m'échapper en allant te réveiller. D'ailleurs ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper.  
\- Je peux toujours essayer. » dit-il en se levant, poussant sa sœur à se déplacer, la dépassant de quinze bon centimètres malgré le fait qu'il soit de deux ans son cadet.  
« - Bon maintenant que je suis réveillé, dégage de ma chambre.  
\- Avec joie. » dit Wendy en sortant de ce bazar sans nom.

Elle sortit donc de la chambre de son frère et elle rentra dans sa chambre. Elle trouva sur son lit, son uniforme scolaire, plié et repassé, que Nana avait du surement déposé quand elle était partie réveiller John. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle et se jeta un regard dans le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo. Elle était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais Wendy Darling était déjà de nature pâle donc cela passait. Par contre les cernes violettes qui ornaient ses yeux bleu océan étaient bien trop voyantes pour ne pas être ignorées. Wendy enleva le collier qui pendait autour de son cou. Ce collier représentait un dé à coudre que l'on avait glissé autour d'une chaîne en argent. Puis elle se débarrassa de son pyjama, un sweat un peu trop grand et un pantalon de pyjama à motif à carreaux et elle se glissa dans la douche.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle s'enroula dans son peignoir et entortilla ses long cheveux châtains ondulés dans une serviette afin de les essorer. Puis elle avança jusqu'au miroir afin d'appliquer une crème anti-cernes de la même couleur que sa teinte de peau. Ses lèvres vermeilles s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et elle sortit de la salle de bain en prenant soin de mettre son pyjama dans le panier à linge sale.

Elle défit le nœud qui maintenait son peignoir en place, le laissa tomber sur le sol et se dirigea vers sa commode pour enfiler ses sous-vêtements et elle repartit vers son lit pour enfiler son uniforme scolaire. Elle était en sous-vêtements quand Nana rentra dans sa chambre laissant la porte grande ouverte sur une Wendy en petite tenue. Mais Wendy s'en fichait, la porte de son frère était fermé et de toute façon si elle osait ne serait-ce que faire un reproche à cette charmante vieille femme, elle n'en ressortirait pas vivante. D'ailleurs pas de quoi en faire tout un foin, vu qu'elle venait de ressortir chargée du panier à linge sale et en refermant la porte derrière elle, pendant que Wendy finissait de s'habiller.

Elle s'assit ensuite devant sa coiffeuse, défit ses longs cheveux châtains de la serviette qui retombèrent doucement sur ces épaules. Elle leur appliqua quelques coups de brosses tant qu'elle le pouvait encore avant, qu'il ne prenne une forme sauvage et indomptable. Puis une fois cela fait elle les attacha en une queue de cheval haute, alors qu'il commençait déjà à boucler. Elle prit son sac de cours, ses Doc Martens, son téléphone et ses écouteurs. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle entendit la voix forte de Nana tempêté contre John. Wendy sourit légèrement, elle l'avait prévu après tout. De toute façon, la personne qui croyait pouvoir échapper à la colère de la gouvernante était bercée d'illusions.

Puis son regard comme relié par un aimant fut attiré par cette fameuse chambre au bout du couloir, sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde, elle commença à s'avancer vers la porte. Une tristesse immense commençait déjà à l'envahir mais elle continuait de se diriger vers cette pièce. Elle allait actionner la poignée quand elle entendit la voix légèrement brisée de son petit-frère :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Wendy se retourna vers John, ses yeux remplies de larmes qui dévalaient à présent ses joues. John avait être à présent bien plus grand qu'elle, ses joues demeuraient légèrement rebondies et on pouvait voir une barbe naissante pousser de part et d'autre de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient toujours chocolat, même s'ils avaient légèrement foncés depuis son enfance. Le regard chocolat de John brillait de douleur et de tristesse, ses traits étaient devenus durs et tendus et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait sous l'assaut des sentiments dévastateurs. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec son petit-frère joyeux et discipliné, avec des allures sophistiquées qui se réfugiait auprès d'elle dès qu'il était triste ou dès qu'il avait un problème. C'est pourquoi, Wendy prit une fois de plus sur elle, tourna la tête, lâcha la poignée et elle regarda son frère avec le masque qu'elle avait appris à se former au sein de cette famille, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Elle lui dit avec une voix affable :

« Mais rien voyons. »

Puis elle passa devant son petit frère, sans en dire plus, car ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux. Mais vu que dans cette famille on ne se disait rien, il valait mieux ne pas aborder le sujet. Wendy descendit les escaliers en récupérant les affaires qu'elle avait laissé devant sa porte, suivit de près par John.

* * *

" Famille de robots... Famille d'hypocrites... " se mit à penser John pendant qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger avec sa famille. Sa très chère sœur, qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, était sûrement la pire de tous... Toujours à tout cacher avec son fichu masque... Ses parents au moins ne cachaient pas le désintérêt qu'ils éprouvaient envers leurs enfants. Ils étaient chacun à une extrémité de l'immense table qui était le " cœur " de la salle à manger. Comme si ils cherchaient à mettre le plus de distances entre eux... De toute façon ça faisait bien cinq ans que John n'avait pas vu ces parents s'échanger rien de plus que des amabilités, des choses futiles. Et ils ne se touchaient pour ainsi dire jamais. John était même convaincu qu'ils faisaient chambre à part et que seules les rumeurs qui engendreraient leur divorce les empêchaient de se séparer pour de bon et de faire adopter leurs enfants par Nana ou une tante éloignée. Mais ils n'en avaient pas toujours été ainsi...

Mary Darling était devenue une de ces femmes froides, magnifiques, silencieuses. Préférant trainer dans les bals et autres mondanités que d'affronter la dure réalité du foyer quotidien. Où était passé la mère compatissante et aimante qui avait bercé ses enfants ? Disparue depuis _ce_ jour. Depuis elle était désormais un ornement, une statue froide qu'on aimait parader, montrer devant ses amis ou ennemis, pour montrer qu'on a mieux réussi, qu'on est plus heureux que les autres, pour les rendre jaloux. Mary était une de ces statues avec un léger sourire mystérieux flottant laissant plané le doute sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir, mais inspirant beauté et grâce. Détachée, pourtant on pouvait parfois observer une légère lueur dans ses yeux bleus inspirant le désarroi et la douleur.

George Darling quand à lui, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours dur, intransigeant vis-à-vis de sa famille. Mais il passait désormais sa colère et ses remarques à travers Nana. Il était devenu un lâche. Un lâche pour lequel la réussite dans le travail prévalait vis-à-vis de sa vie de famille. Veillant à ce que sa famille ne manquait de rien, mais ne montrant pas de réel intérêt vis-à-vis d'elle. Un homme vide, un homme seul, un homme intéressé. Il veillait en réalité à ne plus être blessé autant qu'il avait pu l'être auparavant. De toute façon il ne pouvait qu'être heureux car ces enfants étaient plutôt obéissants vis-à-vis de ces ordres, il avait un poste de valeur au sein de sa banque et il était apprécié dans la société. Un homme qui accomplissait ces rêves. Un homme de parole. Mais un homme qui manquait cruellement d'humanité.

John mangeait donc avec cette famille qui lui était devenue étrangère, de simples connaissances à la limite. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Nana était la seule personne à qui il devait rendre des comptes et il s'en contentait. Même s'il aimait bien la tourner en bourrique, ou s'il l'ignorait dans ses mauvais jours. Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps sur son ordinateur avec des amis virtuels qui ne pouvaient finalement pas prendre la place de la famille qu'il avait perdu.

Il avait pris l'habitude de manger avec de la musique dans ses oreilles, même s'il pouvait voir Nana lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux tant elle réprouvait sa conduite. Il aimait la contrarier, de cette manière, elle arrivait à lui montrer qu'il comptait, qu'il n'était pas entièrement seul. Donc il s'évertuait à l'agacer autant que possible. D'ailleurs, il fit un petit sourire en coin dans sa direction pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'enlèverait pas ses écouteurs.

La table vibra et John lança un regard autant de lui pour voir ce qui avait bien pu causer cette vibration. Et il vit son père qui regardait dans sa direction avec un regard coléreux. " Tiens, père laisse transparaître ses émotions. C'est la première fois depuis le déménagement. " pensa John en affichant un sourire amusé. Il enleva ses écouteurs et se décida à écouter son père qui avait apparemment des choses à lui dire, qui ne nécessitait pas de passer par Nana.

« - Tu te décides enfin à m'écouter, John.  
\- Désolé père, c'est juste que ça arrive tellement peu souvent que vous m'adressiez vous-même la parole, que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus vous porter d'attention. » dit John avec un sourire provocateur.

De la provocation pour de la réaction. Il voulait qu'il réagisse, qu'il redevienne son ancien père colérique. Pas cet homme conciliant et lâche, qui l'écœurait. Mais encore une fois, la lâcheté l'emporta et il ne réagit pas :

« - Ce n'est rien fils. Je vous disais donc à toi et à ta sœur, que j'espérais que vous ne fassiez pas de vague à la Nevers L. Andrew School. Le directeur est un très vieil ami et la plupart des jeunes de votre âge seront dans la haute société plus tard. D'ailleurs la plupart de leurs parents sont des amis à moi. Il est nécessaire de donner une bonne image des Darling, la réussite en société est nécessaire. M'avez vous compris ? »

Wendy, ce toutou, qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil des parents hocha la tête avec grâce et assentiment. À vomir.

« - John ?  
\- Oui, père. » dit-il avec un soupir affligé, que son père fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

Puis de retour à cet insupportable silence, silence seulement brisé par le léger bruit des couverts grinçant sur les assiettes en porcelaine. On ne faisait pas de bruit en mangeant, car les Darling ne devaient en aucun cas attirer une mauvaise attention. Nana était d'ailleurs d'accord avec cette règle et veillait avec acharnement à son emploi. Pour ainsi dire John était tellement habitué à faire peu de bruits en mangeant que même s'il voulait manger bruyamment pour indisposer cette perfection de famille, il ne pourrait pas. Et c'est qu'il l'énervait le plus dans tout cela.

Les couverts finirent par être posés sur la table et tout le monde se leva sans dire un mot. John traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, se prenant une claque derrière la tête par Nana en sortant de la pièce au passage. Il sourit avec indulgence, et il se massa l'arrière du crâne. Après tout il l'avait bien cherché. Son père et sa sœur l'attendait. Il mit ses Feiyue noires et blanches et passa la porte ouverte que Nana referma derrière lui. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la limousine que son père et sa sœur avaient déjà investi.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence lourd et tendu qui trahissait l'anxiété des deux adolescents vis-à-vis du fait qu'ils allaient débarquer en territoire inconnu. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Wendy et John se tendirent à l'unisson. Ils attendirent que le chauffeur leur ouvrirent la porte, puis ils sortirent de l'oppressante limousine noire. Une nouvelle aventure, bataille ou peu importe comment vous l'appelleriez allait se mettre en place. Et John avait bien besoin de changements dans sa vie. Et il espérait désespérément que cela apporterait un peu de vie dans son existence, bien solitaire...

Sa sœur et lui marchaient au même pas, ça l'énervait de l'avouer mais il se sentait en sécurité à marcher juste à côté d'elle. Il lui jeta un léger regard, les yeux fixés au loin, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Wendy paraissait assurée. Seul signe qui trahissait sa peur, sa main qui serrait la hanse de son sac tellement forte qu'elle était devenue aussi blanche que la craie. Il arrivait à John d'oublier parfois que sa sœur malgré l'horreur qu'elle lui inspirait par le fait de cacher en permanence ses sentiments, restait humaine et elle pouvait elle aussi être terrifiée.

Mû par une pulsion il saisit la main libre de sa sœur et la serra, espérant la détendre ou la rassurer. Il regardait devant lui mais il sentit le regard de sa sœur lui brûler la main. Il serra la mâchoire. Et ils continuèrent d'avancer ensemble vers l'entrée du lycée.

* * *

Un autre matin, un autre réveil, une nouvelle année. Une année déjà bien entamé au niveau scolaire. Et Peter, ce très cher Peter Pan, était le roi, le dirigeant de son monde. Car après il fallait bien un roi pour gouverner ce monde de brutes, et Peter remplissait cette tâche à la perfection. Et bien sûr qui dit roi, dit vassaux, proies, pions, le nom qui vous conviendra, pour Peter de toute façon c'était tous les mêmes. Les proies avaient d'ailleurs été depuis longtemps fixées.

Il se glissa hors du lit où ses compagnes nocturnes dormaient encore à point fermé. À leur vue, Peter sourit, heureux d'avoir encore remporter son jeu.

Pour ainsi dire toute la vie de Peter Pan tournait autour des jeux. La vie ne valait pas d'être vécue s'il n'y avait pas de but, d'enjeux, de gains et même si parfois l'on perd tout. La vie est un immense jeu dont il faut savoir les règles et Peter les connaissait pour ainsi dire à la perfection. Il les connaissait, il jouait avec elles, les contournait avec malice et grand plaisir. C'est pour cela que Peter ne perdait pour ainsi dire jamais et tout cela l'arrangeait fortement bien.

Mais tout jeu doit avoir une fin, malheureusement... Il alla donc réveiller les deux jeunes femmes. Toutes deux brunes, avec de belles formes et des lèvres charnues d'une couleur intense et surtout des yeux bleus. Elles furent réveillé sans ménagement par le jeune homme, elles grimacèrent, geignirent mais en l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, elles avaient quitté les lieux. Encore une victoire pour Peter.

Peter se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de se mettre en route pour le lycée, son monde, là où les vrais jeux, les plus importants du moins, se déroulaient. Grand, bien bâti, musclé mais pas à l'excès, un corps souple et mince. Un collier d'une flûte de pan reposait entre ses clavicules, et entre ses omoplates, un tatouage siégeait : " No game, no life." Pour le visage, des cheveux d'un roux soutenu y trônaient, bien évidemment plus longs sur le devant. De toute façon ils étaient toujours coiffés en arrière et surmonté d'un chapeau vert, orné de son inséparable plume rouge. Ses yeux étaient verts, mais pas ce vert oscillant vers le marron, le vert-bleu qui faisait craquer la plupart des filles. Ses joues étaient surmonté de tâche de rousseur et ses lèvres avaient la parfaite proportion.

Un dernier sourire à soi-même et Peter partait dans la salle de bain. Il détacha son collier, se défit de son caleçon et entra dans la douche. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de ses reins et son collier autour du cou. Ses cheveux, pas encore coiffés, pendaient devant ses yeux, il les plaqua d'un geste machinal en arrière.

Il s'habilla de son uniforme. Il laissa ouvert les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, il enfila son blazer et en retroussa les manches, il attacha négligemment sa cravate, il mit son pantalon et une ceinture de marque à la place de la ceinture réglementaire et il enfila à ses pieds ses Doc Martens vertes aux lacets rouges. Il retourna à sa salle de bain pour se coiffer et se mettre son parfum. Puis enfin il choisit son chapeau du jour. Il opta pour un bonnet vert, bien entendu, en laine dont il retroussa les bords et auquel il planta son incontournable plume rouge.

Il attrapa sa besace dans laquelle il fourra des manuels au hasard, son paquet de cigarette, son harmonica, son téléphone, son briquet et ses écouteurs. Il sortit de sa chambre. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Pas de signe de l'indésirable. Il passa par la cuisine. Sur le bar l'attendait son petit-déjeuner, qu'il mangea en cinq minutes chrono. Il appuya sur un bouton et deux minutes plus tard, une limousine l'attendait devant le grillage de sa demeure.

Pendant le trajet, Peter s'allongea sur la banquette arrière, il prit son téléphone, il mit ses écouteurs et se mit à écouter du Hozier. Puis il sortit son paquet de cigarette et son briquet, il alluma sa cigarette et commença à consommer cette dernière en aspirant puis recrachant la douce fumée toxique. Il faisait des ronds de fumée en la recrachant et les observait, l'esprit vide, se laissant bercé par la voix rauque du chanteur. Il était tellement dans un autre monde qu'il ne remarqua qu'il était arrivé que quand le chauffeur lui ouvra la porte de la limousine.

Peter sortit de la voiture et jeta sa cigarette par terre. Il ne fit pas deux mètres d'une blonde aux cheveux courts lui sauta au cou et lui cria :

« - Bonjour Peter !  
\- Bonjour Tink. »

Tink, de son vrai nom Katinka Bell, détestait son prénom qui trahissait ses origines russes et insistait pour que tout le monde l'appelait Tinkerbell. Peter avait raccourci ça à Tink, et il était le seul à utiliser ce surnom. En gloire à son surnom, Tinkerbell avait accroché des clochettes au bout des nattes qui parsemait sa chevelure blonde. Puis le reste de la bande arriva et s'organisa autour de Peter, The Lost Boys, ou Les Garçons Perdus, était le nom de la bande et chacun avait un surnom, qu'on utilisait tellement souvent que même les professeurs l'utilisaient pour faire l'appel.

Peter s'assit sur un banc et ses amis s'organisèrent autour de lui, commentant les dernières soirées passées et les soirées à venir. Les personnes savaient que c'était lui le noyau du groupe, le roi du lycée et qu'il valait mieux être dans ses grâces si l'on ne voulait pas être dans ses mauvaises grâces et se retrouver à être les victimes de ses nombreux jeux. Peter aimait cette position de gloire, de pouvoir, de contrôle.

Soudain, les voix se turent, Peter sortit de sa torpeur et observa autour de lui pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu causer ce changement d'atmosphère aussi brutal. Il trouva très vite. Deux élèves inconnus venaient de rentrer dans la cour, main dans la main, probablement frère et sœur. Autant le frère pouvait passer inaperçu à ses yeux, malgré son regard chocolat avec des miettes d'or, sa grande taille et son corps élancé, mais la sœur... D'ailleurs, tous les garçons et la plupart des filles la dévisageaient apparemment...

Cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial, elle avait une grâce innée et une beauté naturelle. Elle avait la peau pâle mais pas au point d'avoir cette teinte maladive, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient vermeilles et crispées, elle devait sûrement être stressée... Ses cheveux châtains avec des reflets blonds bouclaient en tous sens et étaient attachés en une solide queue de cheval. C'est lorsque la jeune fille croisa son regard que Peter dut garder son sang-froid. Elle possédait un regard d'un des bleus le plus extraordinaire qu'il lui était donné de voir, et qui le cloua sur place. Il suivit des yeux son trajet, comme hypnotisé.

La cour resta silencieuse le temps du trajet des deux nouveaux, qui entrèrent dans le bureau de la direction. Puis quand ils eurent disparu, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Tink ne lâchait d'ailleurs pas des yeux Peter, attendant sa réaction. Peter reprit ses esprits et dit :

« - Des nouveaux... Quelque chose d'inattendu se passe et me surprend pour une fois.  
\- Ça veut dire que tu n'étais pas au courant, Peter ? » demanda Tootles.

Tootles était le plus fidèle allié de Peter, toujours là pour les jeux les plus durs, les plus tordus. C'était celui qui connaissait tout ou presque sur Peter, et ne se formalisait pas de ses côtés sombres et de sa nature profonde. Il remettait rarement sa parole en question et l'écoutait dès qu'il avait des doutes, s'il en avait. Il parlait très peu, pas du tout en général même. Pas très grand, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, il se faisait souvent oublier. Mais quand on était proche de lui, on pouvait ressentir son aura qui inspirait généralement calme et respect. Les rares fois où Tootles s'était énervé, Peter n'avait jamais plus voulu que ça arrive...

« Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Et je ne sais pas, si ça m'énerve ou ça m'excite. » dit-il avec un sourire joueur.

Le silence s'installa dans la bande.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, Peter ? » demanda Tink.

Les garçons la regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux, tous sauf Peter.

« Nous allons bien évidemment les tester. Pour les tester quoi de mieux qu'un jeu ? »

Toute la bande se sourit, puis commença à préparer le jeu dont les deux jeunes personnes allaient être les heureuses ou malheureuses victimes. Ils durent se séparer lorsque la cloche sonna.

Peter savait qu'il n'allait pas écouter beaucoup en cours aujourd'hui mais il savait également que ses professeurs ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Ses professeurs l'adoraient, et surtout étaient corrompus par le jeu de l'argent que Peter exerçait en maître. Il se rendit dans sa classe avec Tink, Tootles et quelques autres, puis il s'assit à sa place, dernièrement rangée à droite, deuxième place, et il mit sa tête dans ses bras attendant la fin de l'heure. Mais tout de même attentif à ce que disait sa professeur.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Ouvrez vos livres, page... »

Mais la professeur fut coupé dans son élan car à ce même moment l'on toqua à sa porte. Peter fronça des sourcils et releva sa tête. Cela lui permit de voir la nouvelle, la nouvelle aux yeux bleus magnifiques, qui venait d'entrer avec le directeur, Mr Smee, qui expliquait apparemment la situation à la professeur. Pendant ce temps-là, Peter fixait la jeune femme avec des yeux inquisiteurs, essayant de percer sa carapace, de la comprendre elle et ses règles de jeu, pour pouvoir utiliser tout ceci à son avantage.

Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux, et il lui rendit son regard. Et ils se mirent à se fixer dans les yeux avec une intensité incroyable. Si le regard de Peter devait être calculateur, joueur et scrutateur, celui de la jeune fille semblait calme, teinté d'appréhension, mais avant tout curieux, tout en restant sous contrôle et dans la retenue. Un sourire joueur apparut sur les lèvres de Peter. Elle voulait peut-être savoir qui aller détourner le regard en premier, et Peter n'allait pas la laisser gagner. C'était hors de question même.

Ils ne détournèrent pas le regard une fois en l'espace de cinq minutes. Plus Peter explorait la couleur de ses iris changeante comme les reflets de la mer calme en été, plus il se dit que son regard lui était familier, qu'il appartenait à une époque qu'il se refusait à penser, à se remémorer. Comme si son cerveau exerçait un blocage.

Mais ils furent distraits par la professeur, puisque quand elle reprit la parole ils détournèrent tous deux en même temps leur regard.

« Et bien, je vous présente Wendy Darling, elle est nouvelle ici, à la suite d'une mutation de son père. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien avec elle. »

Traduction : Son père est bourré de fric, si vous l'emmerdez, vous aurez des problèmes avec la direction ou voir même pire, avec l'argent du père en question. Peter se mit à regarder autour de lui pour mesurer l'humeur de sa classe. Apparemment, les filles de la classe étaient occupées à dévisager Wendy du regard, comme si elle était l'ennemi numéro 1. Peter haussa les sourcils, même Miss Lily Tiger voyait d'un mauvais œil la nouvelle... Intéressant. Pourtant il était advenu que Tiger Lily, n'avait très peu voir même aucune adversaire au lycée, que toutes ces cibles, libres ou non, elle les conquérait, les utilisait, puis les jetait, le cœur, l'orgueil en miettes.

Les garçons n'avaient surement pas du tout compris le sous-entendu de la professeur, sauf Tootles peut-être... Ils la dévoraient tous du regard, jouant des scénarios dans leur tête plus ou moins salaces. Ils estimaient sûrement qu'elle pouvait leur appartenir, elle et ses yeux extraordinaires. Et bien il pouvait bien aller voir ailleurs, car Wendy Darling serait bientôt, le nouveau jouet à lui, Peter Pan. Ce que sembla confirmer la professeur en disant :

« Miss Darling, allez vous asseoir, à côté de Mr Pan. »

Peter adressa un sourire sarcastique à toute la classe qui le regardait à présent, comme s'il l'avait prévu, comme à chaque fois. Mais pour une fois, la chance avait joué son rôle et non ses stratagèmes. Wendy se dirigea donc vers lui d'une démarche gracieuse et s'assit à sa gauche, avec les lèvres pincés. Peter remit la tête entre ses bras, un sourire immense, limite jubilatoire aux lèvres. Que la partie commence.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire que ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, etc... Je vais essayer de sortir le chapitre suivant pas trop tard mais bon c'est compliqué pour moi de tenir des délais donc je ne vous en donnerai pas. J'essaierai de poster minimum un chapitre par mois. Voilà, gros bisoux 3


	2. It's Just A Beginning

NDA : Tout d'abord, vraiment désolé pour le retard monstre de la publication de ce chapitre. Il s'est passé plein de choses dans ma vie et je n'ai pas eu vraiment la tête et l'inspiration pour continuer cette histoire. Je suis vraiment émue d'avoir eu autant de reviews pour ce premier chapitre. J'ai pris un immense plaisir à lire chacune d'entre elles. Donc merci beaucoup et j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **RARs :**

Guest (1) : Merci beaucoup. Bien sûr que je continue, je ne suis pas prête à la lâcher celle-là.

Viovo : Merci beaucoup. Et bien voici la suite (avec pas mal de retard désolé).

Guest (2) : Merci beaucoup. Désolé de vous avoir fait autant attendre.

Pan200 : Merci beaucoup. Donc voici la suite. Je vais essayer de respecter un chapitre par mois à présent.

Pearl : Merci beaucoup. Heureuse que mon scénario te plaise, j'espère que tu vas continuer à l'apprécier dans le temps.

Sweetheart : C'est vrai que niveau fanfic français, Peter n'a pas souvent ce caractère. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster.

TeenWolf : Bien sûr que je continue cette fiction. Merci pour la review.

* * *

Playlist à écouter :

Wendy : Amber Run - Pilot

Peter : Jarryd James - Do You Remember

John : High Highs - Open Season

* * *

Wendy essayait de se concentrer sur le cours en ignorant les regards plus ou moins discrets de ces très chers camarades qui la regardaient, dévisageaient, scrutaient. Mais la réaction qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était celle de son voisin. Il avait gardé sa tête plongée dans ses bras depuis qu'elle était venue s'asseoir auprès de lui. Alors qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à entamer un combat de regard dès qu'elle avait pénétrée dans la classe. Sans doute dormait-il ?

Tout d'abord pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de s'intéresser à lui au lieu de se plonger dans les études ? " Peut-être parce qu'il est incroyablement beau, sexy, qu'il dégage un certain magnétisme... " Wendy secoua la tête préférant arrêter là le massacre. Oui, son voisin était beau, mais cela méritait-il qu'elle se tracasse la tête pour ça ? Non.

Wendy se plongea dans le cours avec un tout nouvel aplomb, si bien qu'elle sursauta quand la sonnerie sonna. Elle crut d'ailleurs entendre un ricanement de la part de son voisin. Mais elle fit celle qui n'avait pas entendu. Elle vit une jeune fille à la beauté non contestable se diriger vers sa table. Wendy surmonta, son masque tenant toujours la route depuis qu'elle avait pénétrée dans la classe, d'un sourire affable. Elle fut rejointe rapidement par un groupe de filles assez conséquent. " La reine mère et ses abeilles ouvrières. " ne put s'empêcher de penser Wendy. Son voisin relevant la tête de ses bras, lui adressa un sourire en coin, semblant venir affirmer ses pensées. Il prit son sac, il se leva et il s'arrêta un instant, en affichant un sourire joueur devant la beauté :

« - Tiger.  
\- Pan. » dit-elle avec un sourire sexy en diable.

Puis il partit, comme ça, suivit par plusieurs garçons et une blonde à la démarche sautillante qui produisait des sons de petites cloches très agréable. Wendy suivit la petite procession quitter l'enceinte de la classe pendant à peine quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur les personnes toujours présentes devant elle. Elle rassembla ses affaires, elle mit son sac sur son épaule et tendit sa main.

« - Wendy Darling.  
\- Lily Tiger.  
\- Enchantée.  
\- De même. »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux durant leur très bref dialogue, semblant se jauger, leur sourire affable ne semblant pas quitter leurs lèvres respectives. Une ou deux minutes semblèrent se passer, sans que ne l'une ni l'autre ne semblèrent parler ou bouger, hormis pour respirer ou cligner des yeux, bien entendu. Puis les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, réaction qui provoqua la confusion parmi les ouvrières.

« - Nous serons surement amenées à nous fréquenter.  
\- En effet.  
\- N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
\- Sans soucis et merci.  
\- Sans problème. » conclut Lily avant de lancer un bref regard à ses suivantes puis quittant la classe.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes parties, Wendy afficha un sourire amusé sur ces lèvres. Elle venait de rencontrer la reine des lieux et en avait largement réchappé. Tout commençait bien pour ainsi dire. Par contre hors de question que Wendy ne se lia d'amitié avec Lily, cette fille dégageait quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise, comme si elle détenait le pouvoir de la mettre plus bas que terre. Et c'était connu que Wendy aimait garder le contrôle. Donc autant rester en bons termes avec elle, pour la mondanité, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles allaient devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

Wendy quitta la dernière la classe et se rendit dans la cour où la totalité des élèves semblaient être. Dès qu'elle y pénétra les discussions se firent moins bruyantes, preuve manifeste qu'elle était le sujet des dites conversations. En bien, en mal, Wendy décida de ne pas s'y intéresser. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc déserté.

Quand elle s'y assit les conversations se turent brusquement. Wendy fronça brièvement les sourcils, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'un tel silence s'abatte d'un coup. Wendy vit que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Les personnes ici présentes avaient-elles apprises un jour la notion de discrétion ? Elle en doutait fort.

Elle décida de les ignorer, et elle sortit son livre de contes nordiques et se plongea dans la lecture.

Soudain elle entendit les personnes reprendre leurs discussions mais à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide pour être considéré comme naturel. Que se passait-il encore ? Wendy se mordilla légèrement la lèvre clairement agacée. Elle leva les yeux de son livre à regret.

Puis elle se figea légèrement pendant la moitié d'une seconde, puis se reprit avec son masque. Devant elle se trouvait son voisin, Mr Pan et toute sa troupe, en formation pyramide, à sa droite se trouvait un brun avec les cheveux courts, les yeux sombres avec un air apathique et à sa gauche la blonde qui semblait danser à chacun de ses pas, avec ses clochettes attachées à ses cheveux. Si Lily était la reine du lycée, Mr Pan semblait le roi.

Wendy ferma le livre et le mit sur ses genoux. Son voisin semblait ne pas vouloir la quitter des yeux et Wendy n'allait nullement pas abdiquer en premier.

« Oui ? » dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Il afficha un sourire en coin.

« - Il semblerait que nous ne sommes nullement présenté l'un à l'autre. Peter, Peter Pan.  
\- En effet. Wendy Darling. »

Mais son voisin prénommé donc Peter, ne voulait apparemment pas la laisser tranquille.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » dit-elle d'un sourire qui se voulait amusé, même si elle commençait à être légèrement agacée par la situation.

Le sourire de Peter se fit plus large, la lèvre du brun à sa droite sembla trembloter comme s'il s'efforçait de se retenir de sourire, la blonde quand à elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre.

« - Il semblerait que tu te sois assise sur notre banc.  
\- Ah. »

Wendy ne fit aucun mouvement montrant qu'elle allait leur céder la place. Peter se crut bon de préciser, comme si elle la prenait pour une imbécile.

« - Donc si tu aurais la diligence de bien vouloir de te lever...  
\- Et si je ne l'ai pas ? »

Silence dans la cour. Le sourire de Peter se transforma en rictus.

« - Je vais considérer que le fait que tu sois nouvelle, joue en ta faveur.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien avoir ce banc, pour que vous puissiez y attacher tant d'importance ?  
\- C'est notre banc.  
\- Ah oui, il y a votre nom dessus ou alors vous avez un acte de propriété le concernant ? »

Gros silence. Peter ne souriait même plus. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle se tenait toujours droite et fière, toujours avec un léger sourire au bord des lèvres. Il se pencha très près d'elle et allait lui sortir quelque chose quand la sonnerie retentit. Wendy se décala, elle prit son sac et son livre et sans un regard pour Peter, elle partit en direction de sa classe, un léger sourire aux bords des lèvres. La plupart des élèves la dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

" L'année se promet mouvementée. " se dit-elle.

* * *

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Peter observait la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche avec fascination. Dansante, charmeuse, majestueuse, pourtant si fragile qu'elle était balayée à la moindre brise.

« Tu veux être complètement défoncé à midi ? » demanda une voix masculine légèrement narquoise qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tootles.

« - Ça me détend.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'il te tend autant ? »

Tootles jeta un regard à ce qu'il se trouvait deux étages plus bas et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

« Ah. »

Un sourie narquois apparu sur le visage de Peter.

« Quel éloquence, dis moi. »

Tootles vint s'asseoir avec lui sur l'immense rebord de fenêtre du couloir du deuxième étage de leur très cher lycée. Et il regarda tout comme Peter la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche s'engouffrer par la fenêtre entrouverte, semblable à un châle translucide jouant une danse inconnue de tous avec le vent. Danse hypnotisante, captivante, envoutante.

Tootles souffla un coup, ce qui attira le regard de Peter, qui leva un sourcil pour souligner l'interrogation que lui causait l'attitude de son ami.

« Juste, pourquoi es-tu autant obsédée par elle ? Ça va faire deux semaines, que tu l'as isolée de tout le monde. »

Peter la bouche légèrement pincée, tira une plus grand latte, puis une fois plus détendu, lui répondit :

« Elle a l'air de s'en foutre de tout, des règles et ça m'insupporte.  
\- Dis celui qui s'amuse à tordre les règles dans tous les sens afin de s'en accommoder. » dit Tootles avec un sourire en coin.

Peter sourit d'un air de garçon de faussement repenti. Ce qu'il n'était nullement. Il se risqua à jeter un regard dans _sa_ direction. Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Jeune fille qui captivait ses pensées en ce moment. Elle était actuellement seule sur un banc, pas son banc d'ailleurs, et tant mieux, entrain de lire, encore. N'avait-elle donc rien de mieux à faire ?

« En même temps on ne peut pas dire que ce que nous faisons actuellement est captivant. » dit Tootles avec un sourire railleur.

Il avait dû dire sa dernière phrase à haute voix. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre fut un grognement. Il n'arrivait pas à l'analyser _elle_. Trop changeante, cachée derrière un masque, de la même trempe que le sien d'ailleurs. Tantôt en cours consciencieuse et active, tantôt dans les poses plongée dans ses livres un léger sourire mystérieux soulignant le galbe de sa bouche, écoutant de la musique dans ses écouteurs. Et de ce qu'il avait pu en percevoir c'est que ses goûts musicaux étaient très éclectiques, mais de là à lire du Shakespeare en écoutant un classique de Metallica. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la cerner.

Depuis l'incident du banc, Peter avait fait comprendre à quiconque qui l'approchait serait considérer comme son ennemi n°1. Le lendemain, tout le monde était cette très chère Wendy comme la peste, et cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Tink le charriait régulièrement sur cet incident, ce qui l'irritait légèrement, il fallait se l'avouer.

Sa détente finit, Peter souffla légèrement énervée, mais un léger sourire provoquée par cette très chère Mary Jeanne plainait sur ces lèvres. Tootles leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

« - Je n'aime pas quand tu as cet air stupide sur ton visage.  
\- Plait-il ?  
\- Tu m'as très bien compris. »

Peter ouvrit la fenêtre en plus grand, frissonnant légèrement quand les bourrasques de vent de ce mois de janvier lui apportait. Puis une idée lui vint :

« Je vais l'amener à une de nos soirées.  
\- Je ne te le recommande pas.  
\- Je m'en fous de ton avis, Tootles.  
\- Elle va t'envoyer bouler.  
\- N'importe quoi.  
\- Ne te crois pas irrésistible.  
\- Je le suis.  
\- Pas pour elle. »

Touché. Il crut son égo touché, mais non.

« Je n'aurai qu'à l'amadouer. »

Tootles secoua la tête puis sortit une cigarette et son briquet, et l'alluma.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu es dans cet état, car tu sors un nombre incroyable de conneries, comme là maintenant. »

Peter prit un air faussement offusqué.

« - Comment oses-tu ?  
\- J'ose. » dit Tootles avec un immense sourire.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Peter ria.

« J'ai juste à jouer... le gentil. » dit-il en grimaçant.

C'était de loin le jeu que Peter préférait le moins. Et Tootles le savait très bien, ce fut peut-être pourquoi il éclata de rire.

« C'est sûr qu'en faisant cette grimace, tu vas l'attirer dans tes filets. » dit-il en continuant de ricaner.

Peter voulait juste reprendre les rênes de leur jeu à _elle_ et lui. Lors de leur dernière discussion qui remontait à l'incident, _elle_ avait pris un malin plaisir à l'ignorer, lui et son regard, avec un léger sourire sur _ses_ lèvres, ô combien voluptueuses. Et peut-être que Tootles avait raison, et qu'il avait un problème avec elle. Quoi que non... Il avait raison. Il voulait _la_ pervertir, en faire _sa_ chose, _son_ jouet.

Puis parfois, son regard le ramenait à une époque qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Ce qu'il avait réussi, enfin presque, sinon il n'éprouverait pas ce sentiment de douloureuse nostalgie en l'apercevant lire, un sourire remplacée par une moue parfois, sans doute devait-elle lire un passage dans son livre qui l'indisposait.

Soudain il _la_ vit relever la tête en l'air et croiser son regard. _Elle_ lui adressa un sourire amusée en secouant la tête, ses épaules tressautant légèrement. Tootles ricana, pendant que lui pinçait brièvement ses lèvres.

« - Elle semble se foutre de ta gueule.  
\- Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. » dit-il légèrement cinglant.

Tootles leva les yeux au ciel et la regarda.

« - Si tu n'avais pas tous ces plans d'anéantissement vis-à-vis d'elle, je pense que je pourrais bien m'entendre avec elle.  
\- Si tu veux faire ami-ami avec elle, je ne te retiens pas. »

Tootles releva la tête légèrement surpris.

« Tu es sérieux ?  
\- Ouais. » dit-il en lui attrapant sa cigarette des mains et en la terminant en deux tirées.

Tootles semblait pensif. Peter ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« - Par contre je crois qu'elle a compris que tu étais ami avec moi, donc ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour toi.  
\- Depuis quand tu fais des métaphores pâtissières ?  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Toi même. »

Ils restèrent dans le silence quelques instants puis, Tootles le brisa encore, en disant :

« Et le frère ? »

Le sourire en coin de Peter réapparut avec son regard joueur.

« Faut voir. »

* * *

Deux semaines, presque trois que John se rendait dans son nouveau lycée. Et cela n'avait semble-t-il pas découragé les autres étudiants qui continuaient de le dévisager comme une bête curieuse. " Bande d'imbéciles. " pensa-t-il amer. Lui qui n'avait demandé qu'un ou deux potes, histoire de ne pas rester seul durant les temps libres, et bien ce n'était pas gagné. Il y avait bien quelques gars cools dans sa classe mais bon, ils avaient l'air stupides, donc John n'avait pas approfondi les liens.

Par contre, il avait une idée d'avec qui il avait envie d'être. Peter Pan et les garçons perdus. Peter exerçait un magnétisme sur lui, qui le poussait à se mettre en avant, à lui prouver sa valeur, à l'impressionner. Afin qu'il le considère comme son égal. D'ailleurs quelques fois Peter lui lançait un regard, dans ses moments là John se redressait et lui renvoyait un sourire.

Cette tactique ne semblait pas porter ses fruits puisqu'il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Il préférait regarder sa sœur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était toujours sur elle que l'attention des gens se portaient ? On l'associait toujours à elle, le frère de Wendy. John grogna. Certains mecs étaient même venus le voir pour savoir s'il pouvait leur arranger un plan avec elle, seul à seul. John les avait renvoyé aussi sec, avec un coquard en prime parfois. Depuis on le laissait tranquille avec ça.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas que sa sœur de jolie ici. L'esprit de John dériva vers Tiger Lily, ses courbes, ses lèvres, ses yeux de chat, sa majesté. S'il faisait parti des Garçons Perdus, il aurait beaucoup plus de chance de s'approcher d'elle. Là actuellement, c'était limite s'il n'existait pas à ces yeux.

Puis dans un style plus pure, il y avait Katinka. Avec son air angélique, sa démarche dansante, son adorable sourire, elle était juste à croquer. Mais bon Tiger Lily était définitivement beaucoup plus son style. Plus sensuelle, plus femme.

John était sûr d'ailleurs qu'elle le croyait puceau. Faux, il avait fait ses armes l'année dernière. Un sourire légèrement pervers sur les bords se fixa sur ses lèvres sur le moment, qu'il effaça bien vite s'il ne voulait pas passé pour un psychopathe.

Actuellement il se trouvait assis par terre, sous un arbre, à écouter de la musique, à observer Peter et sa bande. Puis soudain il vit Katinka, se détacher du groupe et avancer dans sa direction. John se retourna et vit qu'il n'y avait personne à part lui dans les environs. Il enleva un de ses écouteurs. Manière subtile de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait vu venir et qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

Elle mit deux minutes pour arriver à lui, accompagnée de ce son de clochettes enchanteur. John sourit, avenant.

« - Salut, dit-elle d'une voix chantante.  
\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque. »

Il s'empressa de racler sa gorge afin d'enrayer ce phénomène. Il avait fini de muer l'année dernière, mais des fois cela ressortait lorsqu'il était légèrement stressé.

« - Tu es John Darling, c'est ça ? Moi je suis Tinkerbell.  
\- Ce n'est pas Katinka ton prénom ? »

Katinka afficha une grimace. John se traita d'imbécile.

« Si, mais disons que je ne suis pas trop fan du prénom dont mes parents m'ont affublé. Tu ne trouves pas ça bien Tinkerbell ? » dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

John trouvait que ça lui allait comme un gant. Il s'empressa donc de la rassurer.

« - Ça te va parfaitement, j'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu as noué des clochettes à tes cheveux.  
\- Ouais et en plus ça a le mérite de faire enrager mes parents.  
\- C'est sans prix alors.  
\- T'as tout compris. » dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux deux.

« - Ça te fait quoi d'avoir déménagé à cette période de l'année ?  
\- Rien de spécial, hormis le fait d'être dévisagé comme une bête de foire, tout baigne. »

Tinkerbell grimaça.

« - C'est vrai que les personnes ici ne sont pas très discrètes.  
\- Et encore ! C'est un euphémisme. »

Tinkerbell rigola.

« Je te vois souvent nous regarder. »

John se traita de tous les noms, il reprochait la discrétion des autres élèves mais lui n'était pas mieux.

« - Juste que vous avez l'air sympa.  
\- On l'est. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

John prit deux grandes inspirations et se lança :

« Et tu crois que ça serait possible de trainer avec vous ? »

Tinkerbell afficha un sourire beaucoup plus mutin. Ça la faisait ressembler à une sorte de lutin, ça lui allait bien.

« - Ça ne dépend pas que de moi, tu sais.  
\- J'imagine bien.  
\- Mais peut-être que...  
\- Quoi ? »

John devait sûrement passé pour un désespéré mais maintenant qu'il connaissait légèrement Tinkerbell, il avait encore plus envie d'être avec eux. Il serait près à faire des choses pour faire partie de leur groupe.

« - Si tu pouvais faire des choses pour nous...  
\- Pas de problème dites-moi.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Car pas de retour en arrière.  
\- Sûr. »

Tinkerbell sourit.

« Dis ? Tu es proche de ta sœur ? »

John jura dans sa barbe. Tinkerbell sembla le remarquer et rigola.

« - On dirait que non.  
\- C'est pas ça... Enfin si. Mais juste... J'ai juste l'impression d'être toujours relégué à elle. Le frère de Wendy. C'est juste un peu soûlant à force.  
\- J'imagine bien.  
\- Enfin bref, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Rien, oublie.  
\- Non, dis-moi.  
\- On veut des informations sur elle.  
\- On ?  
\- Disons qu'elle intrigue pas mal notre groupe...  
\- Votre groupe ou son chef ? »

Tinkerbell éclata de rire.

« Tu es un malin, toi. »

John afficha un sourire sarcastique.

« - Ça m'aide à mes heures, disons.  
\- Il risque d'être vexé s'il l'apprend.  
\- Gardons donc cette grande découverte sous silence. »

Tinkerbell éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Tu es vraiment un marrant, toi. »

John sourit à nouveau.

« - Vous voulez savoir quoi sur elle ? Sa couleur préférée, sa marque d'après-shampooing, les noms de ses animaux de compagnie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il faudrait que tu viennes le lui demander.  
\- À lui ? À Peter ?  
\- Il ne mord que quand il est de mauvaise humeur. »

John lança un regard à Peter et dit :

« - Il n'a pas l'air d'être dans ses meilleurs jours.  
\- Fais gaffe alors. Tu viens ou pas ?  
\- Je viens. »

John se releva, attrapa son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule et s'avança vers Peter Pan. Celui-ci le regarda et lui dit avec un sourire joueur sur les lèvres :

« Bienvenue John Darling. »

John sourit, peut-être que finalement il allait bien aimé ce lycée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il y aura autant d'engouement que pour le premier. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour faire part de vos impressions. À dans un mois si tout va bien.


	3. The Party Have Just Started

NDA : Alors je réécris mon commentaire car ff a eu le don de buguer pendant que je sauvegardai le Doc. Je crois que j'arriverai jamais à tenir mes délais pour cette fanfiction. Mais bon j'ai moins de retard que la dernière fois, je m'améliore, non ? *yeux de chiens battus* J'ai eu un mal fou à commencer ce chapitre, bien trouvant la partie qui bloquait, après j'ai tout écrit d'un coup, en l'espace de trois petits jours, alors qu'après chaque partie, j'ai besoin de faire une pause normalement. On rentre dans une partie plus sombre, plus dure, plus citronné de l'histoire qui commence à justifier le rating de cette fanfiction. Ce chapitre est plus long que normalement, je me suis d'ailleurs pas mal lâcher sur la partie de Peter x) Je remercie les personnes qui continuent de me lire malgré les délais d'attente entre chaque chapitre :) Bonne lecture :3

* * *

RARs :

Viovio : Merci car j'essaie de mettre la même "qualité" dans chacun de mes chapitres. Donc je suis heureuse que tu le ressentes comme ça.  
Tu aimes même mes délais d'attente entre chaque chapitre ?/PAN Merci :3  
Ils ne savent même pas eux ce qu'ils se passent entre eux x) Après c'est le début donc ils ont le temps de s'en rendre compte disons x)  
Merci pour cette review, en espérant te revoir au prochain chapitre :3

Amandine : Merci ! Alors autant écrire Peter vient hyper naturellement, autant écrire Wendy, me prend la tête. Ça a été plus facile pour ce chapitre car il y avait Tootles et James pour alléger disons x) Je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter cette fanfiction, j'ai encore pas mal d'idées pour nos héros. Donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Merci pour ta review en tout cas :3

* * *

Playlist à écouter :

Peter : EXCF - We Are The Hearts

Wendy : The Script - The End Where I Begin

John : Hayley Kiyoko - This Side of Paradise

* * *

Un peu excentré des autres clubs londoniens, se tenait " La Crique aux Sirène ", lieu connu essentiellement par la jeunesse dorée et par le bouche à oreille. Le club ne se tenait pas en surface mais en profondeur. La gérante du club avait acheté les sous-sols des boutiques aux alentours, pour y installer le club. La porte d'entrée à cet endroit, un bâtiment à un étage de 2 mètres de largeur qui donnait juste sur un escalier qui rendait vers ses dits sous-sols. Les personnes qui passaient devant le bâtiment se demandait souvent pourquoi autant de personnes attendaient devant ce si étroit édifice.

Une voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là. Le chauffeur descendit précipitamment de la voiture et ouvrit la portière à un jeune homme roux. Peter avec ses lunettes de soleil Ray-ban aux verres verts, son chapeau melon vert en feutre vert posé légèrement en arrière, où était accroché bien évidemment sa fameuse plume rouge, ne prit même pas la peine d'emprunter la file d'attente et passa devant toutes les jeunes personnes qui attendaient. Le videur en le voyant, lui fit un signe de tête et le laissa passer, lui permettant d'accéder à la Crique.

Peter laissa promener son regard autour de lui. Le plafond était un immense aquarium où déambulait poissons en tout genre, de toute couleur et de toute mer. Le sol était en granit noir, des sortes de rochers qui étaient en fait des promontoires pour les sirènes des lieux, maquillés en écailles qui se déhanchaient lascives et joueuses au son de la musique, protégées par les mains trop conquérantes par leurs barreaux de corail. Le DJ était à part dans son rocher en forme de crâne et évoluait dans la musique, indifférents aux possibles demandes avinés des clients du club. Les serveurs et serveuses étaient habillés de noirs avec du maquillage en forme d'écailles sur le corps et le visage plus sombre, plus terne que celui des sirènes. Ces dits serveurs trouvaient leur comptoir dans tout le pan d'un mur, sculpté dans du bois flotté, des algues pendaient par endroit, le quelque peu de lumière qu'il y avait sortait de lampes, spots en forme de coquillage translucides.

Le coin VIP était constitués de fauteuils taillés dans des rochers de granit et dans du bois flottés, agrémentés de coussins de teintes aqueuses qui rendait le tout très confortable. Peter en habitué se dirigea vers lui et s'installa dans son coin habituel et prit une nouvelle fois place dans un immense fauteuil en bois flotté aux allures de trône. Peter enleva ses lunettes et jeta un regard à sa droite Tootles était là, à regarder d'un air absent la foule qui se mouvait lascivement. Il ne l'avait pas attendu pour lancer les festivités apparemment. Peter leva un doigt, quelques secondes après un serveur apparu avec son cocktail habituel : l'Abime orageux. Peter le sirota en laissant son regard dérivé sur les silhouettes féminines qui se déhanchaient sur le rythme entêtant que leur imposait le DJ.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille avec des cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, qu'elle avait bouclés, ces yeux bleus tiraient un peu trop vers le gris, ces lèvres n'étaient pas autant charnues qu'il aurait souhaité, mais bon elle ferait l'affaire.

« Encore une fille qui lui ressemble, comme c'est étrange. » dit Tootles d'un ton ironique non dissimulé, en suivant son regard.  
« Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » dit Peter en reprenant une gorgée.  
« - Moi, rien. Je m'inquiète juste pour ta santé mentale.  
\- Je vais très bien.  
\- À d'autres. Tu en es venu à utiliser son petit-frère, pour l'atteindre.  
\- Je n'ai rien faire encore.  
\- Mais ça ne saurait tarder n'est ce pas ? »

Peter sourit en coin comme pour approuver le raisonnement de Tootles.

Il ne lâchait pas des yeux la jeune proie qu'il avait repéré.

« - Peter.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tink a des ennuis. »

Peter se redressa et ses yeux parcoururent avec urgence les lieux. Il la trouva très souriante, trop souriante et plaquée contre un mur par un grand châtain, qui à mieux y regarder avait sa main autour de son cou gracile.

Peter se leva suivi de Tootles et de quelques autres, et se dirigèrent vers Tink et son agresseur infortuné. Les gens s'écartèrent rapidement de leur chemin, même le DJ baissa un peu la musique, histoire de faire bonne mesure devant lui.

Peter saisit le mec par l'épaule, surpris le gars se retourna vers lui et lâcha la gorge de Tink. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de se retourner que Peter lui faisait un croche-patte. Le mec se retrouva au sol. Peter se baissa vers sa cheville et sortit sa dague de son étui. L'infortuné n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait que Peter était assis sur lui avec un de ses bras compressés sur son cou, il faisait tourner habilement la dague juste au dessus de son visage.

« Je ne crois pas te connaître, c'est pourquoi tu as une chance de t'en sortir vivant cette fois. » dit Peter d'une voix très calme en regardant sa main qui faisait tourner la dague avec extrême attention. « Car après tout, tu dois être un nouveau arrivé, donc tu ne connais pas les règles. Mes règles. » dit-il toujours très posément en commençant à tourner de plus en vite l'arme blanche. « La jeune fille, très joyeuse et très jolie en effet que tu t'apprêtais à violer contre son gré, fait partie de ma bande. » dit-il d'un ton ton toujours détaché, accélérant encore la rotation de la dague. « Et on ne touche pas à ma bande. Tu dois te dire que je suis totalement cinglé, qu'on va me virer comme un malpropre et que tu pourras retourner à tes affaires. Ça se serait sûrement passé ainsi dans un autre club, dans une autre ville, avec une autre fille. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, car ceci est Mon univers et j'y ai tous les droits. »

Peter afficha un sourire carnassier et plaça très rapidement la lame de la dague entre son bras et le menton du monsieur, et figea son regard dans le sien. Il avait le regard effrayé au possible, son front suait comme s'il se trouvait sous un soleil de midi en plein milieu de l'été, la figure rouge car au fil des minutes il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Peter se rapprocha de lui, incisant très légèrement la peau du cou.

« Donc tu vas oublier tes espoirs de vengeance envers moi, tu vas déguerpir d'ici très rapidement et si je te recroise un jour, ma lame ne s'arrêta pas là. Compris ? Prêt à respecter les règles du jeu ? »

L'homme essaya sans grands efforts d'exprimer son approbation. Enfin rien de bien audible pour Peter qui décida d'augmenter la pression sur son bras qui lui coupait légèrement sa respiration.

« Allons, fais un effort, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer ma soirée à ça. »

L'homme hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Peter se releva souplement, prit le mouchoir que Tootles lui tendait et essuya la lame légèrement rougie de sa dague. Il remit correctement son chapeau, puis il s'adressa aux videurs qui s'étaient approchés et leur dit :

« Virez-le moi. »

Les deux videurs prirent chacun un bras du pauvre homme et le trainèrent à l'extérieur. Peter se pencha et rangea dans son étui à la cheville sa dague. Puis il s'approcha de Tink et lui caressa très doucement la joue avec le dos de sa main. Elle avait les yeux complètement dilatés, elle sautillait partout, puis s'arrêtait soudainement pour se balancer ensuite lascivement au rythme de la musique que crachaient les enceintes aux volumes redevenus habituels à la fin de "l'altercation".

« Combien de verres de ta copine la fée verte, tu as pris, Tink ? » lui demanda doucement Peter.

Tink ne le lui répondit qu'à son étrange manière quand elle était trop défoncée pour formuler des paroles cohérentes. Elle se mit à chanter la chanson "Ten More Days" d' _Avicii_. Peter en conclut qu'elle en avait bu dix verres d'absinthe verte. De quoi être loin pendant relativement longtemps sans être trop mal, le lendemain. Peter se tourna vers Tootles et lui dit :

« Tu vas me l'asseoir. Je dois régler une affaire et je la ramènerai. » dit-il tout en envoyant un sms à son chauffeur pour qu'il soit d'ici une demie-heure.

Tootles hocha la tête et murmura dans l'oreille de Tink qui lui sourit, puis le suivit docilement jusqu'au carré VIP, suivi des autres Garçons Perdus qui s'étaient déplacés.

Peter jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et repéra sa proie de la soirée. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour l'apprivoiser elle et ses règles de jeu, mais bon, il allait falloir être un peu plus vif. Il remarqua que le regard de la jeune fille s'était figé un peu plus longtemps que normalement sur lui. Il avança donc vers elle, ne la lâchant pas du regard. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et observa tout en continuant de danser, sa progression vers elle. Il la frôla puis partit, avant d'aller s'adosser au bar. Il compta quinze secondes et la jeune fille l'avait rejoint.

« Salut, je m'appelle Sarah. »

Elle avait une assez jolie voix, mais un peu trop aigüe peut-être. Peter se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en coin. Il la sentit baissé à moitié ses barrières, il lui posa sa main sur la sienne et lui fit des caresses circulaires.

« Enchanté, Peter. »

Il la savait presque prête à jouer ses règles. C'était limite trop facile. Il lui prit la main et déposa un léger baiser dessus tout en ne la lâchant de son regard hypnotisant.

« Très enchanté. »

Puis il lâcha sa main. Elle afficha une moue déçue. Peter ricana intérieurement. Vraiment trop facile. La main de Peter fit des aller-retours dans le dos de son interlocutrice. Elle se mordit la lèvre, brûlante de désir pour lui. Un... Deux... Trois :

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse connaissance autre part ? » lui dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.  
« Disons que je suis légèrement pressé, mais on pourrait trouver un arrangement. » lui dit-il avec un sourire plus marqué.

La jeune fille comprenant le message, hocha la tête. Peter lui prit la main et se dirigea vers les toilettes masculines qui étaient vides. Il verrouilla la porte. Puis il se jeta sur les lèvres de sa proie, elle gémit rapidement contre ses lèvres. Peter la prit par les hanches et la déposa sur le lavabo, ne décollant pas leurs lèvres. La jeune fille se mit à onduler des hanches contre lui. Peter lui descendait le haut de sa robe bustier, puis sa bouche s'affaira sur le cou pendant que ses mains étaient occupés par les seins de la jeune fille. Il l'entendit atteler très rapidement. Elle avait délogé son chapeau de sa tête et s'accrochait à ses cheveux contre si sa vie en dépendait.

Puis quand Peter lui mordit un peu trop longtemps le téton, elle se mit enfin en mouvement. Elle commença à détacher les boutons de la chemise verte de Peter, puis elle défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son jean. Puis elle caressa son torse. Les mains de Peter quand à elles descendirent plus bas sur le corps de la jeune fille, il retroussa la robe de la jeune fille, descendit rapidement le si gênant sous-vêtement. Puis après quelques minutes de caresses qui faillirent mener à l'extase sa proie, il sortit un préservatif, descendit son boxer, l'enfila sur son membre engorgé puis rentra d'un coup dans son antre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il rentra et sortit de son antre avec expertise et rapidité, arrachant des cris de plaisir à sa partenaire. Puis quand finalement elle se contracta autour de lui, en poussant un cri plus fort que les autres, il relâcha la tension dans son membre et sortit d'elle. Une minute plus tard, une fois sa respiration retrouvée, il retira la protection, la jeta et il se rhabilla. Puis il se lava les mains, il se recoiffa rapidement et il remit son chapeau sur ses cheveux parfaitement. Puis quand il allait sortir, la jeune fille semblant se réveiller de son voyage au septième ciel, lui demanda :

« Je pourrais avoir ton numéro ? »

Peter se tourna vers elle, lui sourit comme on sourit indulgemment à un enfant ignorant :

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Puis il déverrouilla la porte et sortit des toilettes, un sourire perché sur ses lèvres satisfait d'avoir gagné les règles du jeu encore une fois. Il se dirigea vers le carré VIP, il remit ses lunettes et il dressa rapidement sur ses pieds Tink. Puis voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas debout, la porta en princesse et se dirigea vers la sortie, après un signe de tête à Tootles. Son chauffeur l'attendait, comme convenu. Il lui ouvrit la porte. Peter déposa doucement Tink sur la banquette arrière. Puis entra à son tour dans la voiture.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au manoir Bell, Peter avait ses écouteurs figés dans ses oreilles et hochait la tête aux rythmes de la musique chill-out, qui sonnait contre ses tympans. Une fois la voiture arrivée, Peter les ôta et il sortit de la voiture. Il appuya sur la sonnette, un domestique apparut assez rapidement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Votre cliente est actuellement dans ma voiture, j'ai pris la peine de vous la ramener.  
\- Merci Mr Pan. »

Le domestique partit chercher de l'aide et avec un autre domestique, ils sortirent Tinkerbell de la voiture. Une fois, sûr que Tink était bien dans son lit, Peter remonta dans la voiture et son chauffeur le ramena chez lui. Le chauffeur voulut parler mais Peter le coupa :

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre. »

Le chauffeur se tut donc. Mais quand Peter sortit de la voiture et entra chez lui, peut-être aurait-il dû écouter son chauffeur. Car dans le fauteuil de l'entrée, l'attendait la personne qu'il devait le plus haïr au monde. Il n'avait absolument pas changé en six mois. Il était assis les jambes croisées, les mains jointes et il se releva quand Peter entra un peu plus dans la pièce. Il ouvrit sa bouche de serpent :

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres très cher petit-frère ? Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? »

Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs et bouclés. Ses yeux bleus myosotis resplendissait la froideur et le sarcasme, sa barbe qu'on croyait négligée était toujours aussi bien taillée. C'était bien lui. James Matthew Hook. Son demi-frère.

* * *

Wendy avait des jours où elle se sentait étouffée chez elle, incapable de se concentrer. Dans ces cas-là, elle prenait des livres, ses affaires de cours et s'installait dans un pub, un café, un salon de thé, une bibliothèque ou un autre endroit du même type, et elle se mettait à lire, travailler ses cours, les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

Ce samedi matin, vers neuf heures, après avoir averti Nana, elle avait quitté le manoir familial et elle avait marché vers le centre ville. Puis elle était rentrée dans un café, elle s'était installée près de la fenêtre et elle avait commandé un café noir. Elle avait ensuite sorti ses affaires de mathématiques et s'était mise aux exercices qu'ils avaient à rendre pour le lundi suivant. Puis une fois une première gorgée de son café avalé, ses cheveux rassemblés en un rapide chignon, ses écouteurs crachant du _Amber Run_ , elle s'était mise au travail.

Soudain elle vit que quelqu'un tirait la chaise en face d'elle. Sans lever les yeux, ni retirer ses écouteurs, elle dit :

« Désolé, cette table est occupée et je ne souhaite pas de compagnie. »

Puis remarquant qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, la personne n'était toujours pas décidée à partir, elle retira un écouteur et leva les yeux. Elle reconnut un des acolytes de Pan. Wendy souffla puis retira son deuxième écouteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Tootles afficha un sourie en coin et lui répondit :

« - Je ne crois que l'on a déjà été présenté.  
\- Non puisque ton ami a fait en sorte que toute l'école m'évite comme la peste. Donc cela devait aussi te concerner. D'ailleurs ne vas-tu pas subir son courroux ?  
\- Pas de soucis de ce côté-là, en tout cas, pas pour moi. Donc je suis Thomas Stenfield... Mais appelle-moi Tootles, tout le monde le fait. »

Wendy le regarda suspicieusement. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il la questionna à nouveau, comme inlassable :

« - Tu viens souvent ici ?  
\- Pas vraiment. J'ai choisi cet endroit aujourd'hui car c'est le premier que j'ai vu.  
\- Et pourquoi tu es là, un samedi matin ? Ne fais-tu pas la grasse matinée comme la plupart de nos chers camarades ?  
\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
\- Et bien moi, je n'ai tout simplement pas dormi et j'allais dans ce café pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. »

Tootles la regarda avec un petit sourire. Pas de condescendance dans son regard, ni de sentiment de supériorité. Il n'avait pas l'air de ressembler à Pan et il semblait raisonnablement sympathique. Peut-être pouvait-elle se livrer un peu...

« - Moi je me sentais juste étouffée chez moi, donc j'ai préféré m'éloigner un peu.  
\- Je peux comprendre. »

Wendy lui sourit timidement.

« - C'est bien du _Amber Run_ que j'entends ?  
\- Tu aimes ?  
\- Ouais, j'aime beaucoup.  
\- Cool. »

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Wendy lui posa la question qui la démangeait.

« - C'est quoi son problème à ton ami ?  
\- Lequel ? Car il n'a pas qu'un seul problème. » dit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Wendy sourit et précisa :

« - Son problème avec moi.  
\- Disons que tu lui as tenu tête alors qu'il a l'habitude qu'on ne lui résiste pas. Puis après tu agis comme si tu t'en fichais lorsqu'il t'inflige ses sanctions.  
\- Je m'en fiche vraiment. Je ne veux pas d'amis qui me lâcheront sur ordre du Roi. »

Tootles rigola.

« - C'est totalement ça, sur ordre du Roi.  
\- Cela fait donc de Miss Tiger Lily, notre Reine ?  
\- J'en ai bien peur.  
\- Quelle triste époque.  
\- À qui le dis-tu. »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, complices.

« - Heureuse que tu ne sois pas comme sa majesté.  
\- Heureux que tu veuilles bien m'adresser la parole malgré l'attitude de mon meilleur ami, monarque de lycéens n'ayant aucune résistance psychologique.  
\- Joliment sorti.  
\- Je sais. »

Ils se sourirent. Tootles se leva de la chaise et lui adressa :

« - Je peux donc espérer pouvoir t'adresser la parole sans me faire remballer la prochaine fois.  
\- Il faut voir.  
\- Pressé de savoir alors. À lundi, alors, Wendy.  
\- À lundi, Tootles. »

Tootles partit au comptoir et s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar. Wendy remit ses écouteurs et se replongea dans ses devoirs, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la chaise devant elle, bougea à nouveau. S'attendant à voir à nouveau Tootles, Wendy posa son stylo, retira ses écouteurs et leva les yeux, sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut quand elle remarqua que ce n'était pas Tootles qui avait pris place en face d'elle mais un jeune adulte, d'environ vingt-cinq ans avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs et bouclés, des yeux d'un assez remarquable bleu, et une barbe naissante. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche dont le premier bouton était ouvert, surmonté d'un gilet gris perle, et complété d'une veste bleu nuit. Cet homme la fixait avec insistance et elle entreprit donc de prendre la parole :

« - Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Bonjour. Très belle et polie en plus de ça. »

Wendy sourit doucement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un inconnu venait la draguer. Il n'allait nullement la perturber.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » répéta-t-elle.  
« - Et bien, je voulais faire votre connaissance.  
\- Et qui vous en octroie le droit ?  
\- Et bien, moi-même. »

Amusée par son audace, elle convint de lui répondre :

« - Je m'appelle Wendy Darling.  
\- Enchanté. James Matthew Hook. » dit-il en prenant sa main et en l'embrassant.

Wendy lui sourit doucement. Il n'agissait pas comme la plupart des personnes, celui-ci. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas trop envie de faire la discussion à un inconnu même si ce dernier avait de très bonnes manières.

« - Enchantée. Vous avez fait ma connaissance, pouvez-vous me laisser seule maintenant ?  
\- Si peu sur vous ?  
\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
\- Votre âge ?  
\- J'ai dix-sept ans.  
\- Si jeune, si belle. »

James reprit sa main et la baisa à nouveau. Il se leva, puis avant de partir il lui lança :

« Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. En espérant vous revoir bientôt mademoiselle Wendy les mains rouges. »

Wendy intriguée retourna ses paumes, elles étaient effectivement bien rouges. Son stylo rouge avait fui dans ses mains. Le temps de relever la tête pour le remercier, il était déjà parti. Wendy cherchait un mouchoir dans son sac quand soudain un surgit devant ces yeux. C'était Tootles qui lui en tendait un. Les traits plus fermés que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté, il y a quelques minutes à peine. En lui rendant son mouchoir, elle lui dit :

« - Merci.  
\- Je t'en prie. Que te voulait Hook ?  
\- Tu connais James ?  
\- Tu l'appelles James ?  
\- Oui pourquoi, il y a un problème ?  
\- Toi qui ne voulait pas être mêlé au Roi tu viens de rencontrer l'Empereur. Hook est le demi-frère de Peter, Wendy. »

Wendy jura dans sa barbe. Pourquoi Pan avait toujours un lien dans sa vie ces derniers temps ?

* * *

John observait le groupe de Peter, plus qu'il n'en faisait réellement parti. Il était un élément passager, furtif, fugitif. Il se doutait que quand l'intérêt serait retombé, il serait remercié et il retournerait à sa douce amertume, pleine de ressenti.

Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait, pour l'instant, il en profitait, car _elle_ le regardait parfois. Et il savait très bien que jamais elle n'aurait jamais posé ses yeux sur lui si Peter n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour atteindre sa sœur. D'ailleurs quel manque d'originalité sur ce côté-là, déjà avant les gens l'abordaient pour lui demander des informations sur elle. De toute façon aux yeux des personnes il n'était pas John Darling, il était le petit-frère de Wendy Darling. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, à être toujours associé à elle, tant qu'elle restait près de lui.

Mais elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser tant que ça à Wendy. De toute façon, elle portait de l'intérêt à personne pour ainsi dire. Elle survolait tout le monde, elle le savait et elle en jouait. Elle surveillait son monde de ses yeux félins, aussi noirs que l'abime, veillait à ce que tout le monde reste à sa place.

Sauf que John n'était pas à sa place chez les Garçons Perdus, il le savait, elle le savait, tout le reste s'en doutait sans l'affirmer. C'est pourquoi quand leur regard se croisait, une interrogation résidait dans ses sombres iris.

Elle ne lui avait jamais adresser la parole et John ne savait pas s'il aurait un jour le courage, ou plutôt la folie de faire le premier pas vers elle. Elle était le fruit défendu dans le jardin d'Eden, un morceau de paradis et lui simple humain ne pouvant pas résister à l'envie de la faire sienne.

C'était simple, depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard, à cette très chère Miss Tiger Lily, il n'avait pas pu s'en détacher, comment avait même t-il pu ne pas la remarquer avant ? Tellement elle lui crevait les yeux maintenant. Elle peuplait tous ses songes, ses pensées dès qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision. Un drogué à une drogue qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de goûter, pouvant juste contempler le péché.

Lily Tiger, n'était pas une princesse, un ange, une gentille fille. Lily Tiger était un feu sauvage, un fauve, l'incarnation de la luxure, de l'envie, de tout ce que l'on pourrait un jour convoiter. Ce n'était pas une fleur délicate, c'était une plante carnivore, tellement belle, tellement envoutante qu'on ne pouvait que foncer dans sa gueule grande ouverte et ne pas regretter de mourir dans ses bras, comblé.

C'était ainsi que John Darling voyait Lily Tiger.

Ou en tout cas voyait Lily Tiger, avant de tomber sur elle, entrain de se scarifier les cuisses en se trompant de toilettes.

Les deux protagonistes croisèrent leur regard et se figèrent l'un devant l'autre, comme dépassé par l'irréalisme de la situation.

Lily Tiger réagit la première, elle laissa tomber la lame de rasoir par terre et se précipita vers la porte, aussi vite que lui permettait ses cuisses meurtries, afin de la fermer et de la verrouiller, chose qu'elle avait oublié de faire avant de tester la résistance de la peau de ses jambes.

John lui se dirigea vers la lame ensanglanté qui avait chu à terre, et la ramassa, en la contemplant comme ne pouvant pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'assister.

Puis John releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Lily, autant arrêter de l'appeler par son nom de famille, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur elle... Tentatrice Lily, mais finalement pas si forte Lily. Quand il se l'imaginait, il pensait à une panthère sauvage, là elle ressemblait plus à un chaton qui tient à peine sur ses jambes, ne comprenant pas le monde qui l'entoure.

La cloche sonna signifiant la reprise des cours, mais ni lui, ni elle n'esquissèrent un mouvement. Mais cela débloqua quelque peu la situation, puisqu'elle prit la parole :

« Que veux-tu ? »

Sa voix était voluptueuse, harmonieuse, caressante, envoutante. John n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'écouter auparavant, il se nourrissait de ses sonorités, tant qu'il le pouvait. Elle commença à s'approcher de lui. La voici de retour la panthère chasseresse. Mais John ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle était de plus en plus proche de lui. Quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de mon torse, elle promena ses doigts emprunts de sang séché sur celui-ci. John ne sut pas s'il était excité ou dégoûté.

« Pourquoi je m'escrime à poser la question ? Vous voulez tous ça. » dit-elle en faisant descendre sa main vers son entrejambe.

Cela effectua un électro-choc dans l'esprit de John. Il saisit le poignet de Lily, elle fronça ses sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas, enfin jusqu'à que John ne veuille bien l'éclaircir :

« Sais-tu mon nom ? »

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils, elle devait sûrement se demander pourquoi au lieu de se la fermer et de faire acheter son silence par ses soins, il venait de lui poser une telle question.

« Tu es le frère de Wendy Darling, non ? »

Et là, John Darling éclata de rire. Lily, surprise de cette réaction, s'éloigna de lui. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Il devait avoir l'air d'un fou à être plié en deux, à rire comme si elle venait de lui raconter la blague la plus drôle du siècle dernier. Mais ça, c'était juste sa private-joke.

« Pourquoi, ris-tu ? » dit-elle les lèvres pincés, elle devait croire qu'il se moquait d'elle et s'était le cas dans un certain sens. Il se moquait un peu d'elle et de lui aussi. L'éternel petit-frère de Wendy Darling.

John se calma et répondit à sa question par une autre question.

« Tu aurais coucher avec moi sans savoir mon nom ?  
\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

John secoua la tête, le rire recommençant à poindre en lui, désabusé.

« Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » lui dit-elle d'un ton hargneux. « De toute façon, tout ce que vous voulez c'est moi, c'est mon corps, mes cheveux, mes lèvres, mes yeux. N'ose pas nier, j'ai vu ton regard sur moi. »

John changea une nouvelle fois de conversation en lui montrant la lame de rasoir qu'il avait ramassé. Elle la lui arracha des mains, lui entaillant légèrement la peau au passage. Il posa sa bouche sur sa coupure et commença à aspirer, lécher le sang qui s'en écoulait. Lily l'observait. John redressa la tête, une fois le saignement estompé.

« Pourquoi ? » lui posa-t-il tout simplement. Mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait.

Lily lui sourit, ennuyée, désabusée, comme s'il était une salissure sur sa chaussure, cela lui écorcha un peu le cœur, qui ne battait déjà plus très bien depuis qu'elle l'avait touché.

« Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerai à toi.  
\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? » lui feula-t-elle dessus.  
« Rien de spécial, car de comme tu viens de le dire, je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas. » lui sourit-il tristement, espérant remédier à cela.  
« Et cela va continuer. » enchaîna-t-elle, serrant le poing qui ne contenait pas la lame de rasoir.

Lily se dirigea vers la poubelle, sortit un mouchoir, enroula la lame dedans, jeta le paquet. Puis elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, se lavant ses mains enduites de son sang. Puis elle s'approcha à nouveau de John, qui immobile la regardait approcher.

Quand elle allait effleurer ses lèvres, John trouva la force de murmurer :

« Non. »

Elle recula.

« - Quoi encore ?  
\- Je ne veux pas ça. »

Lily descendit sa main vers son entrejambe, il stoppa ses poignets. Et il répéta, plus fort :

« Non. »

Lily franchement agacée, fronça ses sourcils et cria :

« Tu veux quoi à la fin ?! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser sortir de cette pièce pour raconter à tout le monde ce que tu viens de voir. »

John sourit, mais ne lui répondit pas. Lily poussa, un cri, rageante.

« - C'est ce que tu veux ? M'humilier, me descendre de mon piédestal ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais putain, dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi ! » lui cria-t-elle excédée.  
« - Rien.  
\- Rien ? Tu dois te foutre de moi.  
\- Rien de ce que tu pourrais me donner, ne pourra me satisfaire.  
\- Je peux satisfaire n'importe quel homme, morveux, n'en doute pas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
\- Je m'en doute bien. Mais tu ne satisferais jamais comme ça. Car après que cela sera passé, tu m'oublieras, tu m'éviteras, tu feras comme si ne ce serait jamais passé, n'est ce pas ? Pendant ce temps-là, je me mourrai déjà un peu plus pour toi, tu me pourriras encore plus la tête que tu ne le fais déjà. Et je me refuse que tu puisses exercer un tel contrôle sur moi.  
\- Donc tu veux quoi que je m'enchaîne à toi. Hors de question.  
\- Je m'en doute. C'est pourquoi j'ai répondu rien. »

Lily sourit doucement, commençant à comprendre le raisonnement de John.

« - Cela ne règle pas les choses.  
\- Fais-moi juste confiance. »

Et John déverrouilla la porte et partit de l'endroit qui devait de l'éclairer sur une des natures du paradis qu'il convoitait tant. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage quand il se rendait vers le secrétariat du proviseur afin de justifier son absence à l'heure de mathématiques qui venait de rater. Avoir appris à reproduire la signature de ses parents était bien utile parfois.

* * *

NDA : Je tiens à préciser que la mutilation et le viol ne sont pas des sujets légers, ce sont des choses graves et réelles qui arrivent dans la vie de tous les jours. (fin de l'aparté sérieuse) Donc merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, une review fais toujours plaisir. Au chapitre prochain, qui arrivera dans le mois normalement.


End file.
